1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device set, and more particularly to a portable electronic device set that disposes a portable auxiliary assembly to a rear portion of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern technology is becoming more advanced day by day. Electronic products are continuously innovated and developed. In the past, desktop computers that are inconvenient to carry gradually evolved into laptop computers having heavier weight and then further evolved into electronic devices (i.e. tablet computers) that are capable of being conveniently carried. Tablet computers have provided unprecedented convenience for people. When a user needs to receive and send mails, prepare presentation slides and process information of e-commerce or browse internet and play games to pass time, a tablet computer could process the foregoing activities for the user.
However, in accordance with the manner of operating portable electronic devices, the user needs to use his/her hands to support the portable electronic device. The area of the portable electronic device is usually larger than the palm. It may not be easy for the user to support the center (or center of gravity) of the tablet computer and the loading on the hands increase. Therefore, during excessively use (time spent holding the device is too long) of the portable electronic device, the hands may ache and experience discomfort and affect the quality of using the portable electronic device.
In addition, if the portable electronic device is placed on an inclined surface, although the portable electronic device does not need to be supported by hands, the portable electronic device may easily drop to the ground under shaking or vibrating conditions. Hence the service life of the portable electronic device may be reduced due to frequent dropping. Therefore, an innovative portable electronic device capable of being easily carried and held by the hands and stably supported at a fixed angle is required.